Drew-Becky Relationship
The relationship between Drew Torres and Becky Baker began in Season 13 after the death of Adam Torres, Drew's brother and Becky's boyfriend. Friendship history Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), after hearing that they would be burning uniforms, Becky attends Drew and Adam's back to school party just to take the box of uniforms from Adam and donate them to charity. In Degrassi: Las Vegas, Becky is mentioned as Adam and Drew begin to leave the house with Adam mentioning he needed his iPad in order to Skype with her. Adam skypes multiple times while he is in Las Vegas, mentioning to her that he and everyone got to the city okay and just to chat with her. She later attends Bianca and Drew's engagement party as Adam's date. Season 13 In Summertime, Becky is then seen once again with Adam, kissing him in the middle of the hallway, as Drew and Dallas see them while going over a check list. Dallas remarks, "Counselors getting busy? Check, check and check!" Drew smacks Adam on the back of his head and reminds him that the campers were arriving soon. Adam says that Becky was leaving for Florida and Drew gives him five more minutes and winks at him. Between About a Girl and Cannonball Drew is seen giving Adam advice about Becky constantly. In Young Forever, at Adam's funeral, Drew tells Becky that it was her fault that Adam died. Then he walked away, looking at Becky with disgust. At Adam's memorial, they both decided that it wasn't anyone's fault that Adam died and now they're on good terms. In Black Or White, Becky and Imogen both stand with Winston when he opposes Drew. In Unbelievable, Becky decides to follow up on the story of Zoe Rivas at Miles's party, and her and Drew realize that Zoe was sexually assaulted. They work together, roping along Imogen into helping them, to try to figure out who did it to her. Later, after Clare wants to cancel the game and pep rally because two of the people who assaulted Zoe were on the team, Becky apologizes to Drew. However, Drew tells her that it was his fault, and Zoe was drinking because he broke her heart. Becky and Drew explain to Imogen why it is so important that they figured out who did it, and convince her to help out as well. In What It's Like, Becky goes to Drew for advice about not losing Imogen, and he suggests that they have a night out together. In Close to Me, Becky goes to Clare and Drew for advice about Imogen after she accidentally asked her out. In Army of Me, Becky watches Drew and Clare, and calls them "work spouses" to Clare. She explains to Clare that most of the school thinks something is going on between her and Drew. Clare later suggests that Becky dates Drew, which Becky doesn't agree with. In Believe (1), Drew is seen partnering with Becky and Drew and Becky get lost and Becky feels doesn't know what she should do stand by Luke or Zoe and Drew says everybody makes mistakes and that he wouldn't judge if she stood by her brother. In Believe (2), Drew and Becky are seen lost in the woods looking for help. Then when they decided to rest for the night, they made a fire and then suddenly they heard a noise. Becky immediately rushes over to Drew clutching on his arm. While both of them thought it was a bear they made a run for it until they heard Becky`s mom calling. They reunited and Becky is left deciding whether to lie on the stand or not. But she finally decided to tell the truth which helped cause Luke Baker to be guilty for 2 years in prison. Then she is seen crying with her mom saying they will get through this as a family but her mom responded tat she doesn`t think they can and left Becky crying. In Thunderstruck, Becky feels devastated about her family. Imogen, Dallas, and Drew try to cheer her up by dancing to "Mambo No. 5" by Lou Bega. This makes Becky upset and she runs off because she and her brother used to dance to the aforementioned song all the time. It is revealed that Drew knows this because they have been talking a lot lately. Drew runs off to Becky trying to cheer her up and ends up asking her for a dance in the school dance. Drew attempts to go to the dance, however Dallas and Alli persistently ask him if he likes Becky. Drew refuses to respond. Feeling antagonized, he attempts to go outside, but then a tree falls down and blocks the school's exit. He surveys the presence of students within the building and discerns that Becky is missing. Then Drew looks for Becky during the storm that canceled the dance with the help of Jack and Imogen. They first thought she was in the green house where Drew last saw her but the green house was blocked off because of a tree who fell on the entrance. They began to search for her there but she was no where to be seen. Next we see Drew and Becky in the maintenance room with Becky claiming that its the safest room in the whole school. Then when they were gonna go back to meet the others in the gym, then the door got stuck and to make matters worse the gas leaked through the pipes. They tried and tried but can not stop the gas. Then when they both gave out Becky begins to cry and feels God is punishing her for liking Drew and how horrible her year was referring to her brother being a rapist, her family hating her, and the death of her boyfriend. Then Drew began comforting her and the two began to kiss but then Jacky, Imogen, and Dallas pulled them apart. The day after the storm passes, Drew and Becky both help clean up at the school and they talk about their kiss with Drew saying he doesn't want to forget it happen and wants them to be together but for them to take it really slowly, Becky agrees and they hug, after they break apart they smile at each other happily, in content to their new relationship. Trivia *Drew blamed Becky for the death of his brother, Adam. *They plan on making Adam's death mean something so they can move on and be happy. *Both were very close with Adam Torres. *Becky and Drew attended Adam's funeral *They both had a conflict with Eli Goldsworthy, though Becky ended her conflict with him. *They both "lost" a brother. **Drew lost Adam to a fatal car crash. **Becky lost Luke when he was sent to jail. *Becky's brother had a strong dislike for Drew's brother. * They both go by a shortened version (Drew; Becky) of their full name (Andrew; Rebecca) * Becky dated and was in love with Drew's brother Adam. Quotes *Becky: "I was just looking for an answer. Any answer. But there isn't one. ''(looks at everyone) ''What do you all know that I don't?" Drew: "He died because of you." Becky: (confused) "Me? But I wasn't even there-" Drew: "You're the reason he went into the van. To call you and beg for your forgiveness." (stare down, Becky cries) *Becky: "He's here. I can feel it." Drew: "Then he would be upset about how I treated the girl he loved.. Becky, it wasn't your fault." Becky: "It wasn't anybody's." *Drew: "What do we do now? How do we move on?" Becky: "We make Adam's death mean something." * Becky: "You're a good guy, Drew." * Drew: "Becky Baker, will you give me a little squeeze? Gallery Kljlkf.jpg Sexualtension.PNG Itwasntanyonesfault.PNG Drewsayssorry.PNG Beckyfeelsresponsible.PNG Snappp.PNG Drewspissedbeckykilledadam.PNG SadButTrue2.jpg 149260_765973006746729_336443363_n.jpg 1796503_765973643413332_1346415795_n.jpg 987yio.png 897iou.png Tytytyt.png Erekele.png 78iuiyiyui.png 877yuiyui.png Dfjgdklgdkj.png Nmbjk.png 787ujkjk.png 98uiouiuiuio.png 87yiyyiyyu.png 89iooiioioio.png 78uiuuuuiuiugfg.png 878iyuiyiuyui.png 766yrt.png 5656565r.png 76y5655.png 76yy655.png 6y65trr5.png Gftrtrrr.png Tyttytyty.png 76676yy.png 6y65trtrr.png 7676y.png 65y65565tr.png 7u66667.png Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Relationships